


Halloween in 221B

by Ciajka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciajka/pseuds/Ciajka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing of vampire/Sherlock and John Watson.... Not very serious!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween in 221B

[My Deviantart](http://ciajka.deviantart.com/#/d5jfvlc)

[My Tumblr](http://scienceisnoteverythingdrawings.tumblr.com/post/34573105848)

 

I spend a lot of time to do this... THIS, but it was very fun! XD  
Don't hate me! 


End file.
